The beyblade musical!
by sweetangelme
Summary: Written in conjuction with Luckydog. A musical including the Bladebreakers, does have a story line.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own beyblades or Reel big fish's song. We do not know  
the name so how can we own it?  
Renee: The aim of this story is to find songs associated with times or  
people from Beyblades. Each of the songs will have a scene set to it and a  
band made up of my friends and I will play. Sam, one of my original  
characters will be on bass.  
=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)   
The Beyblade musical.  
  
(lights come on and Kai's sitting on a window ledge staring out at the blue  
sky mournfully. A bass plays dimly as he does so. A soft acoustic guitar  
plays softly until Luckydog plays a long woeful note on the trumpet before  
the screech of Renee's guitar, and Pru's drums come in. Then Kai starts to  
sing)  
All of my friends, they're not my friends.  
A knife in the back, felt it again.  
What did I do, was it so wrong?  
Used to fit in, now I don't belong.  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
But I can not remember, why?  
My confidence, is stuck in my throat.  
When you ain't lame, I'm your scapegoat.  
Is but in red, I heard what you said.  
You smile at my face but you wish I were dead.  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
But I can not remember why?  
(The rest of the band drops out as Luckydog plays her trumpet solo. Long  
sorrowful notes. Then Angel_sweet comes in and the Trumpet solo turns into  
a duet. Soon the drums, bass and guitar come back in.)  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
But I can not remember-  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
I think somebody loved me once,  
But I can not remember why? Why!?  
Last line of trumpets sound. Then Kai bows his head and the lights dim as  
the curtain falls.)  
=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)   
Luckydog: Do I hear clapping? Or am I just insane? Plz review and I hope  
that you enjoyed reading.  
Pru: Nice solo.  
Luckydog: Yeah. Nice drumming. Not too loud. That can really ruin a song.  
Angel_sweet: What about me?  
Luckydog: Glory hog! Nah, it was good. We should get ready for the next  
scene.  
Renee: yeah, at least I didn't screw that up.  
Luckydog: Cough *evanescence.* Cough.  
Renee: Sons of the sea?  
Sam: Next scene? Plz review. 


	2. Cheer up!

Disclaimer: I do not Beyblades or Reel big fish's Cheer Up.  
Renee: Just so I don't have to write names over and over, We'll tell you  
which instrument we play. I'm vocals/Novice keyboard and Guitar.  
Pru: Drums/Keyboard.  
Angel_sweet: Trumpet/Vocals.  
Luckydog: Trumpet/Guitar.  
Sam: Bass/Trombone.  
  
=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)  
=)  
The bladebreakers Musical.  
Scene 2 : Cheer up!  
(Curtain opens with Kai still sitting on his ledge, but near the end of the  
stage. Rei walks in to the room next door and sits on the bed. A drum roll  
tells the guitars and bass to come in. Rei closes his eyes and starts  
singing.)  
You say, your down.  
You can't live, that frown.  
Life sucks,  
What else is new?  
That's tough,  
There's not much you can do.  
You're not the only one,  
Not having any fun...  
I've got a funny feeling,  
We're all going to lose,  
And I've got a funny feeling  
That this life, ain't worth living.  
I've been, depressed.  
not care, so stressed.  
Life sucks,  
I don't wonder why.  
That's tough,  
just keep on trying.  
So I won't be the one,  
Not having any fun...  
I've got a funny feeling,  
We're all going to lose.  
And I've got a funny feeling,  
That this life, ain't worth living, Yeah.  
(The guitar, bass, drums and trumpets go into a lead break.)  
I'm not giving up yet,  
That's not the end for me,  
But It's not gonna be alright,  
We'll see, you'll see.  
I've got a funny feeling,  
We're all going to lose.  
And I've got a funny feeling,  
That this life, ain't, worth, living.  
I've got a funny feeling,  
We're all going to lose.  
And I've got a funny feeling,  
That this life, ain't worth living.  
I've got a funny feeling...  
I've got a funny feeling...  
I've got a funny feeling...  
I've got a funny feeling...  
Cheer Up!  
(Rei looks up at the ceiling and smiles peacefully. Kai in the next room  
looks up hearing Rei. Rei pokes his head through the door leaving one final  
message before leaving the stage.)  
Rei: Hey Kai. Cheer up!  
(Kai stares after Rei astounded. The curtain falls and the lights dim.)  
=) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)  
Renee: I hope you like it! I'll settle for five reviews to write the next  
chapter! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
